


I Stayed For You (And Live For You Too)

by silentwhisper002



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Blaise Can't Live Without Courtney, Blaise Contemplates Why the Fuck He's Still Here, Blaise has Emotions, F/M, I Love These Two Sue Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of Team Magma, Not Just that Cringy May and Brendan Romance Dollar Store Shit, Some quality fluff, Team Magma (Pokemon), The good KUSH, late night contemplations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002
Summary: He can't live without her, even if he tried.In other words: Blaise contemplates why the fuck he sticks around.(But we all know it's because that man be whipped)
Relationships: Hokage | Mack | Blaise/Kagari | Courtney
Kudos: 1





	I Stayed For You (And Live For You Too)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been five years and my love for these two has yet to die

Blaise knew he was by no means required to stay. 

Maxie was always so drunk off his ass, the man probably wouldn’t even notice his absence. Not to mention he always said how replaceable every one of them was.

Blaise had been just fine on his own before all the magic and mayhem that had become his life. Now in his current position, he was always on the run from something, spending his life causing mayhem from the shadows of his own downfall. 

There was only one component of the equation that kept his feet firmly planted on this path. 

Though Blaise had never shown much interest in human connection, when he’d first seen Courtney—standing among the chaos he’d so carefully created, holding a gun to his head—he’d been infatuated. 

She’d broken through his illusions with such ease, and furthermore, had the _audacity_ to threaten him at gunpoint, demanding he work with Team Magma or she’d blow his head off right then and there. Apparently the Shadow King of Illusions had been deemed useful to Maxie the Great.

Most would try to coerce one into their evil schemes, but not her. 

Courtney saw what she wanted, and didn’t take no for an answer. 

Curious as to what drove her motives, he’d agreed to her “request” and came along for the ride. 

What a ride it was indeed. 

The excitement that coursed through him with every mission was enough to set anyone on a permanent high. He found himself craving the rush more and more with every city they scorched to the ground. And the people...well the people were just like him: bold, confident, and fearless.

But Courtney, she was the worst of them all. And he loved it.

Blaise hadn’t wanted to admit it at first, but he quite enjoyed Courtney’s company, her outlandish nature and brash behavior. Out of all the Arsonists in this Goddamn Gaggle of Goons—as she liked to call it—she was the most like fire, a true force to be reckoned with. 

She was unpredictable, uncontainable, and she burned her obstacles to the ground. 

Courtney was a creature without fear, and that intrigued him.

He knew they were by no means stable, much less compatible. 

Both could probably be classified as clinically insane. 

Yet there was something so intoxicating about the other that kept them coming back for more. 

Courtney made him feel different; she made him less and less compliant to being alone. 

Blaise had never minded solidarity, in-fact, he would say that he preferred it. But there was something about her that got him so drunk on the feeling, he couldn’t keep away. 

However, the thought of love had never crossed his mind

Oh no, they were strictly a placeholder to the other. 

Blaise managed to convince himself that the burning sensation she left him with was nothing but the edge of the night clouding his mind. 

Maybe it was her talent for turning any situation in their favor, or the stature in which she carried herself on a mission—as though she were above the rest of the world and they deserved nothing more than to bow at her feet. 

Or maybe it was the little things: how she never judged him when he broke, a cup of coffee when he refused to leave the lab, or waking up to the sweet rhythm of another’s heartbeat. But something, _something,_ was binding him to her.

It wasn’t until he’d seen the rockfall for himself, blocking the way to her broken body, that he’d fallen to his knees at a loss for words. A thousand emotions ambushed him at once, and no longer could he deny it. 

She had his heart. 

When Blaise realized just how big a piece she held, he’d tried to distance himself. He’d pulled away, locked his doors at night, retreated further and further into his head until his screaming heart became too much to bear, and he gave in.

She brought him back down to earth and he built her up. From little conversation to words getting lost in the rhythm of the night—they’d thrown themselves together like broken pieces of a puzzle, yet fit like poetry.

Every day after, Blaise was by her side. She was his cocaine. He did whatever she asked of him, because it was not worth losing her a second time. Courtney had him wrapped around her finger.

To the unknowing eye it might seem that Blaise was nothing more than a slave to her games, but it was in stolen moments and time of their own that she proved she needed him too. 

Courtney always had on a brave front, but at the end of the day she’d curl up by his side desperate for any kind of validation that she was something other than a pawn in a game. 

It was a strange feeling, to be needed. Blaise figured that if it were anyone else, he would think of them as a pest. However…she gave him a sense of meaning. 

Before they’d fallen into each other, he had been nothing more than another one of Maxie’s disposable tools, and quite frankly, he had reduced himself to such. If he lived, he lived to serve, if he died, he died for a glorious new world. But now, he lived for something new. He lived for _her_.

Blaise felt as though he could do anything, even lead Team Magma to greatness and victory against Team Aqua, so long as she was by his side. 

He looked now upon her resting form, bruises and scars from earlier action still evident on her porcelain skin. He’d almost lost her again today, which caused him now his long train of contemplation. One step farther, and she’d have fallen to her death, brought down by gravity once more. Blaise knew he wouldn’t be able to live where she was not. He needed her like man needs oxygen, and he’d contemplated leaving the broken family he called home to start his life anew.

But he knew what that life entailed.

It would be a life of tourture, a timeline where she did not exist. No illusion—no matter how real—would be able to fill her place. So instead he stayed. He endured the pain, the near death encounters, the life of shadows—after all he was their king. He endured it for her, because he was so hopelessly, irrevocably, _sickeningly_ in love. Yet love keeps people bound together with promise that they’ll never leave your side.


End file.
